


;nienawidzę ludzi

by bluemanjyoume (tbhhczerwony)



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: AU, Z góry przepraszam za moją gramatyką, dlaczego mam to napisał, nie wiem, przemoc, zastraszanie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/bluemanjyoume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi jest zastraszany przez wszystkie szkoły, jego siostra też robi. Ale dlaczego?<br/>Może to dla jego żeńskiego aspektu, że szkoła dyskryminuje go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	;nienawidzę ludzi

Hideyoshi idzie do szkoły, sam, bez jego siostry Yuuko. On wzdycha, smutny, on nienawidzi pozostać w spokoju.

Jak tylko dotrze do szkoły, nietórzy facéci patrzą na niego.

«Ah, ona jest taka słodka~». „ _Ew, dlaczego do mnie_ ” on myśli.

Nienawidził być mylone z dziewczyną. Szkole i poza nią, on jest zawsze oczernia dla jego fizycznego, tak słodki i dziewczęcy, zbyt slodki i dziewczęcy dla chłopca.

Nienawidzi wszystkich, ale skoro on jest taki miły osoba, inne nie rozumieją jego charakter. On wzdycha, siedząc jego biurku w swojej klasie.

„ _Nienawidzę życia_ ” on myśli. „ _Chcę wrócić do domu_ ”.

Facet podchodzi do niego, Hideyoshi się w jego stronę.

«Czego chcesz?» Kinoshita pyta.

«To jest moje miejsce» on odpowiada.

«Mh. Dobrze».

Po szkole, chłopiec zaprosił go w parku, może dla nim walczyć, tak, ponownie. Kopać w żołądku, pięści wszędzie. Hideyoshi płacze, „ _dlaczego do mnie...?_ ”. Yuuko mu nie pomoże, ponieważ ona jest w grupie przyjaciół, który oczernia Hideyoshi.

 _Dość_.

 _Nienawidzę ludzi_.

 


End file.
